Baby smurf : Smurfling Years
by babysmurfrock
Summary: Baby smurf is not a baby anymore he just had his 50th birthday so he is offically a smurfling and the smurfs discover something magical about him that no one but papa smurf knew. The story is rated K for now but i might change it depends though we will see it might just go up to K plus also something else is going to happen in the last chapter so stay tuned and find out
1. Chapter 1: Baby's 50th birthday

**Hey everyone I am back with another story**

**All smurfs (minus Grouchy): hurray!**

**Author: Oh and Grouchy this is from Lazy smurf and Baby smurf that commented on the last story**

**Author: *kisses Grouchy***

**Grouchy: I hate kisses! Sometimes *blushes***

**Author: all right time for the disclaimer any volunteers**

**All smurfs (minus Grouchy): I want to do it pick me**

**Author: how about Jokey**

**Jokey: *laughs* ok**

**Jokey: The smurfs and I belong to peyo**

**Author: good now we can get on with the story**

* * *

** Baby smurf: Smurfling Years**

It is a nice sunny day and it is a special day. It is a special day because it is baby smurf's birthday but the only difference is that baby smurf is now not a baby anymore he is the age of a smurfling (which I am guessing here about 50 years old). The smurflings now are about to be 100 years old. They are about 90 years old which still counts them as smurflings (they are not counted as adult smurfs until they are 150 years old (going by cartoon age)). Baby smurf dresses like the other smurflings. He now wears a green shirt with regular pants and smurf hat.

Grouchy hated that baby smurf was growing up but he was happy about only one thing about baby growing up along with the rest of the smurfs which was no more didey changes for baby. Grouchy still remembers back a few Christmases ago when baby smurf first walked and said his name (my fan fiction Grouchy's Happy Christmas). The now grown up baby smurf helps papa smurf in his lab. Since baby smurfs was a baby he had some magical powers that only papa new about. Now the ex-baby smurf is now papa smurf's assistant. The reason baby smurf was papa smurf's assistant instead of Brainy was because baby smurf follows papa's orders when it comes to an experiment.

Brainy would always put too much in the potion or spell he was doing so he fired brainy from being his assistant since he never listened. Ever since baby smurf started helping papa all of his experiments have gone well. Baby would play with the other smurflings sometimes but the other smurflings almost never wanted to play what he wanted to play so he usually spends most of the day helping papa smurf.

* * *

**So here is chapter 1 of my story I hope u like it and plzz don't forget to R&R read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby's New Name

**Hey everyone I am back and I am here for chapter 2**

**All smurf (minus Grouchy): Yay!**

**Author: *kisses Grouchy* that is once again from Lazy smurf and Baby smurf our reviewers**

**Grouchy: *blushes***

**Author: Oh and Grouchy will you come here for a second I have something to show u**

**Grouchy: *walks over to author with a scowl***

**Author: *shows Grouchy the review from Lazy smurf***

**Grouchy: *blushes madly* uh…ok sure I guess**

**Jokey: *laughs* what was on the review that made Grouchy do that**

**Author: you will find out soon enough**

**Jokey: oh All right *laughs* Grouchy sure looks funny**

**Author: Time for the disclaimer who wants to do it this time? How about you Lazy?**

**Lazy:*yawns* do I have to**

**Author: Yes you do lazy**

**Lazy: *yawns* Oh alright. The smurfs and I belong to peyo**

* * *

**Baby Smurf:Smurfling Years**

The ex-baby smurf was helping papa smurf with his disappearing spell to make the village disappear when Gargamel gets too close to the village. Papa told the ex-baby smurf to put some glowberries in the potion and as he did the potion worked causing the village to disappear. The village disappeared just in time to because 2 smurfs said that Gargamel was close by. "Once again my experiment was a success thanks to your help my little smurf," Papa said to the smurfling. "Hmm…since you are good with my magic spells and experiments I shall name you Magic smurf how do you like that name?" Papa said to the smurfling once again.

"I love that name papa thank you for the new name," Magic said to papa smurf. Magic went off to tell the other smurfs his new name. The first smurfs he told were the older smurflings who were playing smurfball. "Hey you guys guess what?" Magic asked the older smurfs

"What?" All four smurflings said in unison. "I have a new name and it is Magic, Magic smurf," Magic said to the smurflings. Then Magic ran off to tell the other smurfs.

"I wonder why papa named him that," snappy wondered. The next smurf Magic saw was Grouchy so he went up to him. "Hey Grouchy guess what?" Magic asked the Grumpy smurf. "What?" he answered to the smurfling. "I have a new name and it is Magic," Magic said to Grouchy. "That is a good name for you," Grouchy said to him. "Well see you later Grouchy," Magic said to him. Magic knows that Grouchy loves him he remembers (barely since he was a lot younger) that most of the time he was with Grouchy and Grouchy would play with him. He still remembers a few Christmases ago Grouchy was playing with him by making funny faces at him and he even remembered that Grouchy was talking to him in baby talk and Smurfette was watching him and when he saw her Grouchy was blushing. The next smurf Magic saw was Brainy. Brainy was talking to one of the other smurfs. The smurf that he was talking to became annoyed and tossed Brainy in Magic's direction and landed right in front of Magic.

"Hi Brainy," Magic said to Brainy in a happy tone. "What do you want smurfling?" Brainy asked him. "I got a new name," Magic said to Brainy. "Yeah what is it then?" Brainy asked in reply. "My name is Magic since I am good with papa smurfs spells and experiments," Magic said.

"I still can't believe papa chose you over me you are just a smurfling and I am an adult," Brainy said to Magic. "That is probably because I put the right amount of ingredients unlike you who would always put too much causing fires and explosions," Magic said to Brainy. "How do you know that?" Brainy asked the smurfling. "Are you serious Brainy I have lived here since I was a baby I have seen plenty of explosions caused by you in my time here," Magic said answering Brainy's question. Then Magic went off to the other parts of the village to tell the other smurfs about his new name.

* * *

**So there you have it chapter 2 of my story I hope you enjoy it Plzz R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Magic's Story Of His Powers

**Hello everyone I am back for chapter 3. Sorry it took so long for me to update lots of homework lately. Homework never ends. I have also had writers block.**

**Papa: well at least you found time**

**Author: yeah on the weekend. Did everyone enjoy the little break though?**

**All smurfs: Yeah!**

**Grouchy: I hate enjoying the break**

**Author: Oh and did you enjoy your little date with Lazy smurf our reviewer, Grouchy**

**Grouchy: uhhh…*blushes***

**Jokey: *laughs* so on the review one of the reviewers asked grouchy if he would go on a date with them.**

**Jokey: so that was what Grouchy was blushing about**

**Author: Yep and I think he enjoyed it too.**

**Grouchy: *blushes madly* I did not**

**Author: Whatever you say Grouchy after this chapter I am going to ask Lazy smurf if you did enjoy the little date you 2 had**

**Author: I think it is time for the disclaimer**

**Author: I don't own the smurfs they belong to peyo (that includes Johan, Peewit, and Homnibus)**

* * *

**Baby smurf: Smurfling years**

Magic just finished talking to Brainy to go tell the smurfs about his new name. "I see he has some of Snappy's and Sassette's attitude," Brainy said to himself. By lunch time Magic has told everysmurf about his new name. After lunch Magic went back to Papa smurfs lab. "I am about to go visit Homnibus, do you want to come along my little smurfling?" Papa asked Magic as he was grabbing things to take along with him.

"Smurfaroo you bet I do," Magic said to Papa. "Well then let's go my little smurf," Papa said to Magic. "Everysmurf me and Magic are going to visit Homnibus we will be back soon," Papa said to the other smurfs as he and Magic climbed on feathers. When Papa and Magic got to Homnibus's not only was he there but Johan and peewit where there too. "Hello Homnibus, Johan, and Peewit good to see you," Papa said to the 3 humans as he entered Homnibus's home. "Hello Papa smurf," All 3 of the humans said to papa smurf. "Who is that?" Peewit asked pointing at Magic. "Has it been that long the last time we saw you? This is Baby smurf which of course he is not a baby anymore," Papa said to Peewit.

"Oh so that is baby smurf, but if he is not a baby anymore what is his name now?" Peewit asked papa. "My name is Magic, Magic smurf," Magic said to everyone. "Why did you name him that papa smurf?" Homnibus asked papa smurf. "I named him that mostly because he is a good at helping me with my spells and experiments but there is one reason why I named him magic and that is because ever since he was a baby he has had magical powers," Papa said to Homnibus.

"How do you know he has magical powers?" Johan asked Papa. "Well you see when Magic was only a baby, Jokey and Hefty played a trick on Chlorhydris causing her to put a spell on the smurfs to lose their sense of humor and it was up to me, baby, and Grouchy since Grouchy doesn't have a sense of humor. So Grouchy, baby, and I went to Chlorhydris's castle and she had the smurfs sense of humor in a vile and she was asleep and had the vile in her hand so we lowered baby on a string to grab the vile but the paper clip that was holding the string to baby's didey came off causing him to fall on the vile. So I quickly swung over to baby grabbed him and we ran out of the room. While I was suggesting that we would lower Grouchy on a string somehow baby got a hold of the vile. That is what concluded me on baby having magical powers and also when we were battling the druids somehow one turned into a jack-in-the-box." "Oh well that makes sense," Peewit said. "Oh yeah I kind of remember that but not very well," Magic said. "I also remember throwing a pie at your face causing the others smurfs to get their sense of humor back," Magic said to Papa with a few giggles.

"Yes I remembered that now I knew that it was probably you since no one else had a sense of humor to do it," Papa said to magic. "So when will Magic be ready to do his first spell or experiment on his own?" Homnibus asked Papa smurf. "By the looks of the things he is doing now it should be in the next few days or so," Papa said. "Smurfaroo I can't wait," Magic said with exciment.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 3 plz R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Magic's First Spell

**I am back once again and ready for chapter 4. Sorry I haven't updated homework piling up everywhere. How has your day been smurfs?**

**All smurf (minus Grouchy): Smurfy!**

**Author: Great, oh and today we have a guest with us and it is Lazy smurf one of our reviewers**

**Lazy Smurf: *waves* Hello everysmurf**

**All smurfs (minus Grouchy): Hi!**

**Grouchy: *blushes and hides behind a bush***

**Lazy smurf: where is Grouchy?**

**Author: Yeah where is he**

**Handy: He was standing behind me just a second ago**

**Grouchy: I hate standing behind him a second ago**

**Author: I think I have found him *walks over to the bush and drags Grouchy where everysmurf could see him***

**Grouchy: * sees Lazy smurf and runs for the bush again***

**Author: *stops Grouchy by his pants from running into the bush again* Where are you going**

**Lazy smurf: Hi Grouchy! *smiles and kisses Grouchy***

**Grouchy: *blushes* hi**

**Author: Oh I meant to ask u something**

**Lazy smurf: What is it?**

**Author: Did Grouchy actually enjoy the date u 2 went on**

**Lazy smurf: Yeah he enjoyed, he was even laughing and smiling**

**Grouchy: *blushes***

**Author: I knew he did, he said he didn't but I knew he did on the account of that when he said he didn't enjoy the date he was blushing when he said it**

**Grouchy: *walks up to Lazy smurf* Uhh…would you like go on a date with me again*blushes** **madly***

**Lazy smurf: *giggles* sure I would love to**

**Author: aww, how cute but now it is time for the disclaimer**

**Author: Any volunteers**

**All smurfs: Pick me**

**Author: Who do you think should do it?**

**Lazy smurf: How about, for once I am going to say this, How about Brainy**

**Brainy: I would love to do it**

**Brainy: The smurfs and I belong to peyo, He is the guy who created us all by at first drawing us for a newspaper in a so place called Belgium and…**

**Hefty:*Throws Brainy out of the village* I don't think we should let him do the disclaimer again**

**Author: Good idea, now on with the story I have homework to do**

* * *

**Baby smurf : Smurfling Years**

After a few more days with papa's spells and experiments papa told Magic that it is time to cast a spell on his own. "Smurfaroo," Magic said in excitement. "Hmm… let's see what spell we can find for you to do on your own," Papa said to Magic as he was looking through his spell books. Papa kept looking through his spell books until he found a spell that Magic could do. "How about this spell it is easy enough," Papa said to Magic as he showed him the book of spells. "Ok it looks like fun," Magic said to him. "Say these words and the spell should work," Papa said to Magic pointing to the words in the book. "Ok, Disappearing Dodos" Magic said as he said the words to the spell. Then as soon as Magic said the spell he disappeared from sight. "Did it work Papa smurf?" Magic asked papa smurf

"Yes it did work you are now invisible from anyone's sight," Papa said to Magic. "How do I become visible again?" Magic asked Papa smurf. "All you have to do is say reappearing dodos and you should reappear," Papa said to him. "Ok I will try it," Magic said. "Reappearing dodos," Magic said as he reappeared into sight. "Hey it worked" Magic said to Papa. "Yes it did and you have now completed your first spell on your own," Papa said to Magic. "Smurfaroo," Magic exclaimed as he left Papa's lab. Magic wanted to test out the spell so he went up to Brainy who was looking at a book. "Hey Brainy," Magic said to Brainy walking up to him.

"What do you want smurfling I am trying to read?" Brainy asked Magic looking up at him. "Oh noting really except, Disappearing Dodos," Magic said before disappearing out of sight. "Hey where did you go?" Brainy asked magic after seeing him disappear. "I am right in front of you Brainy, Reappearing Dodos, see," Magic said to Brainy as he reappeared right in front of him once again. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Brainy asked Magic sounding confused. "I learned it from Papa smurf it is my very first spell I learned since I became Papa smurfs assistant," Magic said to Brainy in response. "I should have known how come Papa smurf never let me do that when I was a smurfling?" Brainy said to Magic wondering why he got to do a spell at such a young age. "I got to do my first spell because ever since I was a baby I have had magical powers," Magic said to Brainy.

"Yeah right like you had magical powers the only thing magical about you was that we got to keep you," Brainy said to Magic in disbelief. "Oh yeah if you don't believe me go ask Papa smurf," Magic said to Brainy sounding frustrated as he walked away. "Ok maybe I will," Brainy shouted to Magic as he was walking away. Brainy who started to read his book again wondered if Magic really did have magical powers when he was a baby. Magic was walking around the village until he saw the older smurflings sitting outside by the well. Then Magic went up to them and asked what they were doing. The smurflings said that they weren't doing anything and they were bored.

"You want to see some magic?" Magic asked the 4 older smurflings. "Like you can do magic but sure ok we have nothing better to do," Snappy said to Magic. "Ok good watch this," Magic said to the 4 smurflings. "Disappearing Dodos," Magic said as he once again disappeared from sight. "Disappearing Dodos where did he go?" Sassette said wondering where he went. "Hey you just said Disappearing Dodos just Magic said Sassette but you didn't disappear," Snappy said to Sassette. "She didn't disappear like me because I have magical powers, that is why my name is magic smurf," Magic said to Snappy. "Where are you anyway?" Slouchy asked Magic while looking around for the younger smurfling. "Yeah where are you you Hickory Nut?" Nat also asked looking around for him. "I am right in front of you see, Reappearing Dodos," Magic said as he reappeared in front of the 4 surprised smurflings. "When did you learn that?" Slouchy asked the younger smurfling. "I just learned it today a few minutes ago," Magic said to Slouchy with a smile.

"You really do have magical powers no wonder Pappy named you Magic," Sassette said in response to his reappearance. "Yep, remember that one time you took me out in the forest and when we all came back there was a barrier around the village and we had to go to the noise maker to find a noise to break it?" Magic said and asked the smurflings. "Yeah I remember you knocked over the noise makers sounds and we didn't get to grab a sound," Snappy said to him starting to snap a little. "Yeah but don't forget you Hickory Nut he was the one that got us back into the village," Nat said to Snappy. "Yeah he did get one of the noise makers sounds," Slouchy said to snappy. "Yeah it was a sound of a pin dropping that broke the barrier and let us back into the village," Sassette said to the other 3 smurflings.

"Yep and I think the only reason I knew which sound to grab has to do with my magical powers," Magic said to the 4 older smurflings. "Well I will see you guys later," Magic said to the smurflings as he walked off. "I can't believe he has magical powers," Snappy said aloud.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 4 hope you like it and don't forget to R&R until next time Smurf y'all later**


	5. Chapter 5 : Magic Saves the day

**Hello everyone I am back. Sorry it has been a while since I updated I have homework and my cousin is staying with me until Wednesday and won't go to bed at his bedtime. I also haven't been to think much today since my cousin threw a ds at my head and now I have a knot on the side of my head and it is giving me a headache.**

**Papa: well I hope your headache gets better**

**Author: I hope so to but it hurts a lot less than this morning**

**Author: Hey where is Grouchy and Lazy smurf and I am not talking about lazy who I see is over there sleeping *points at lazy sleeping on a mushroom house***

**Handy: Last time I saw them they were by the river smurf when I was checking the bridge supports**

**Author: I bet they are probably still there**

**Author: Oh well we don't have time to wait we have to do the disclaimer**

**Author: The…**

**Lazy smurf: The smurfs and Grouchy belong to peyo**

**Author: Ok where did you 2 come from?**

**Lazy smurf: about a minute ago when you were not looking**

**Author: Well ok we have to get on with the story**

* * *

**Baby smurf: Smurfling Years**

The next morning the smurfs went out to pick smurfberries and as they were picking smurfberries they were singing the lala song. Magic was still doing his spell and still was confusing the other smurfs. "Hey quit it where are you," Brainy asked Magic as Magic was tickling him. "I am over here, and now I am over here, and now I am in front of you," Magic said taunting Brainy. "Would you please stop?" Brainy asked Magic sounding irritated from Magic.

"Ok fine, reappearing dodos," Magic said as he reappeared. Just as Magic one of the smurfs shouted out, "Gargamel!" Then all the smurfs started running except Magic. "I hate Gargamel, hey where is Magic?" Grouchy said. "Come back here you smurfs," Gargamel yelled as he chased after the smurfs. "Ha caught you," Gargamel said as he caught all of the smurfs except for Magic who was hiding in a bush. "I have to do something," Magic said to himself until Azreal came behind him causing him to run out of the bush. "Get him Azreal, get him," Gargamel shouted as he saw Azreal chasing Magic.

"Disappearing Dodos" Magic shouted as he ran behind a tree and disappeared from sight. "That smurf sounds like that one red-headed Smurfette," Gargamel said as he heard Magic say Sassette's catchphrase. "Oh well lets go Azreal that smurf can run all he wants," Gargamel said as he started to leave. "I have to do something," Magic said as he followed them from behind still invisible. "Now I am going to turn you smurfs into gold," Gargamel said to the smurfs as he put the smurfs into a cage and put the key on a hook. Just as soon as he put the smurfs in the cage Magic sneaks in through the open window and goes and grabs the key off the hook. "Papa smurfs look," Brainy said to papa as he pointed to the keys which were floating. "I wonder," Papa wonder as the keys started to come towards them. "Magic smurf is that you?" Papa asked

"Yes it is me papa smurf," Magic said to papa as he opened the cage. All the smurfs got out of the cage and jumped out the window. "I get you smurfs if it is the last thing I ever do," Gargamel shouted as the smurfs ran towards the forest. When all the smurfs got back to the village they started cheering for Magic. "Hurray for Magic smurf," All the smurfs cheered "Where is the little smurf at anyway," Papa asked. "I am right here," Magic said to papa. "Reappearing Dodos," Magic said as he reappeared. "Good job my little smurfling you have saved the day," Papa said to Magic.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 5 sorry if you think it is kind of short I have a headache since I got hit in the head with a ds so I can't think but enjoy the chapter and get ready for chapter 6 which is possibly the last chapter I will see. Until Next Time Smurf Y'all Later**


	6. Chapter 6: Magic's Unsmurfy Day

**Hey everyone I am back. Well I don't have a headache or not on my head anymore but it hurts when I touch the spot I got hit in the head with a ds. I only have one more day with my cousin and he gets to go home yay.**

**Lazy smurf: Well at least your headache is gone and it is only one more day I think you can last**

**Author: I hope so I am ready to smack my cousin because he won't behave but lucky for me he is asleep**

**Lazy: *Yawns* he has the right idea *snores***

**Author: It is the best idea I get peace and quiet and besides it was his bedtime anyway**

**Author: my cousin is just as annoying as brainy and jokey**

**Brainy&Jokey: Hey!**

**Author: no offense you 2**

**Grouchy: Well you got to admit you guys are kind of annoying especially you Brainy**

**Brainy: Says the smurf who says and claims he hates everything. That is what is annoying**

**Grouchy: I don't hate everything you know I don't hate Magic**

**Magic: Disappearing Dodos * turns invisible and sneaks over to where Grouchy and** **Brainy were standing and tickles them both***

**Grouchy&Brainy: *laughs***

**Lazy smurf: Why are they laughing?**

**Author: I think Magic is tickling them both**

**Lazy smurf: I never knew Grouchy was ticklish**

**Author: Neither did I**

**All smurfs minus Grouchy and Brainy: Neither did we**

**Magic: * Stops tickling Grouchy and Brainy* Reappearing Dodos. Well that problem is solved.**

**Grouchy&Brainy: *Stops laughing***

**Jokey: Now that was funny you 2 were laughing like the smurflings**

**Grouchy&Brainy: *blushes***

**Author: We never knew you were ticklish Grouchy we already knew Brainy was ticklish**

**Grouchy: *blushes purple* Well…Uhh…that's because I never told anysmurf and somehow Magic knew I was**

**Magic: Well that was the only way to get you 2 to stop**

**Brainy: Well he started it**

**Author: and Magic just ended it so let's get on with the story I haven't got all night**

**Author: The smurfs belong to peyo not me**

* * *

**Baby Smurf: Smurfling Years**

The next morning the smurfs were doing the usual chores. The 4 older smurflings were playing smurfball and Magic was watching them play. "Can I play too?" Magic asked the older smurflings. "No, every time we let you play with the smurfball you always either pop or lose the ball," Snappy said to Magic. "Oh let him play you hickory nut I mean how many times has he popped or lost the smurfball?" Nat asked Snappy feeling sorry for Magic. "Hmm…Let's see oh about 8 times this month," Snappy said to Nat. "I will just go and play somewhere else," Magic said to the 4 smurflings as he walked off in the other direction sounding disappointed.

"Weapin' Whipporwalls Snappy you hurt his feelings," Sassette said to Snappy as she watched Magic walk towards the forest. "Oh he will be fine and if it makes any of you happy I will apologize to him later," Snappy said sounding a bit guilty from hurting the younger smurfling's feelings. When lunch came around the 4 smurflings didn't see Magic anywhere. After lunch the 4 smurflings went out into the forest to look for Magic.

"Magic, Magic where are you?" The 4 smurflings called out but heard no response. "Disappearing Dodos where is he," Sassette asked while looking for the younger smurf. "Disappearing Dodos, that is it you hickory nuts, we can't find him because we can't see him," Nat said to the other smurflings. Then as the smurflings made their way towards the river smurf to look for Magic there they heard soft crying but no one was insight so they knew they had found Magic. "I think we have found him," Slouchy said to the others.

"Magic where are you?" Sassette asked around the area. "I am right here, Reappearing Dodos see," Magic said with a sniffle as he reappeared siting on the grass near the river smurf. "Now what do you guys want?" Magic asked the smurflings looking at every single one of them but Snappy. "Snappy wants to tell you something," Slouchy said to Magic as he pushed Snappy in front of Magic. "Yeah what is it?" Magic asked still mad at Snappy.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for not letting you play with us just because you popped or lost my smurfball a few times," Snappy said to Magic. "I forgive you Snappy," Magic said to Snappy as he gave him a hug. "Alright enough hugging lets go back to the village and play smurfball," Snappy said to the others. "Maybe next time we should hang Snappy from a tree by his underwear next time he complains about magic losing or popping his smurfball," Sassette said to the other smurflings.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Magic said to Sassette. "Well I don't like the idea," Snappy said to the red-headed Smurfette. "Well we will if you do it again you hickory nut," Nat said to Snappy. When all the smurflings got back to the village they all started to play smurfball. Then Magic accidently kicked the smurfball down the well. "Oops sorry Snappy," Magic said to snappy as he looked down the well. "That was the 9th smurfball this month and I am tired of smurfing a new one!" Snappy exclaimed at Magic. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Snappy asked Nat and Sassette as they both dragged him out into the forest to the nearest tree.

"We told you Snappy the next time you got mad at Magic for popping or losing your smurfball we were going to hang you from a tree by your underwear," Sassette told Snappy. A few minutes later the 4 smurflings were laughing besides Snappy who was now hanging from a tree by his undersmurfs wondering why he chose today to where his undersmurfs with yellow hearts on them. "Did you learn your lesson snappy?" Magic asked Snappy who was still hanging from a tree. "Yes now smurf me down from here!" Snappy exclaimed. "Ok smurflings I think he has had enough," Magic said to the other smurflings. The other smurflings got Snappy down from the tree and they all went back to the village just in time for dinner.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 6 plzz R&R and i dont think Snappy is going to complain about Magic anymore.**


	7. Chapter 7: Magic's smurfy day

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated I kind of have writers block. Hey Snappy did you enjoy hanging from a tree.**

**Snappy: No!**

**Author: Oh well if you didn't keep complaining about magic losing your smurfball that wouldn't have happened.**

**Snappy: What ever**

**Author: Hey where is Grouchy?**

**Grouchy: I am right here**

**Author: oh sorry didn't see you there, I thought you were with your smurffriend who we can now call Grace**

**All Smurfs minus grouchy: *giggle***

**Grouchy: *blushes madly* Lazy…err…Grace is not my smurffriend I hardly even know her**

**Author: Oh yeah then why are you blushing**

**Grouchy: Uhhh…*continues to blush madly***

**Author: *chuckles* alright time for the disclaimer**

**Author: the smurfs belong to peyo not me**

* * *

**Baby Smurf: Smurfling Years**

The smurfs were working on the bridge down by the river smurf today. They had been working all morning and by that afternoon they all have finished the bridge they all went for a swim. They were all playing in the water splashing each other. Magic and the older smurflings were racing to see who could get to the edge. "Disappearing Dodos," Magic said as he disappeared as he was racing the smurflings. Magic then passed Snappy and splashed him in the face as he went by and then passed Nat and Slouchy right after Snappy also splashing them in the face. "Reappearing dodos, see you later you slow smurfs," Magic said to the three smurflings as he kept swimming trying to get past Sassette.

Magic and Sassette where neck and neck until Magic did finally passed Sassette. "I won yay," Magic said cheering as he got to the edge of the river smurf. "You cheated," Snappy said to him as he came up to the edge for second place. "I did not," Magic said to him. "Games over he won fair and square you hickory nut so quit arguing with Magic," Nat said to Snappy. "Fine Magic won fair and square," Snappy said giving up.

After a long day of chores and swimming all the smurfs went to bed that night all tired from the long day. That night all the smurfs were sleeping except for Magic because he knew something magical was going to happen that night. When Magic looked out the window of the smurflings bunkhouse and looked up at the sky then as soon as Magic looked up at the sky the moon turned blue. "Wow a blue moon," Magic whispered to himself as he looked at the moon.

"Hey wait a blue moon what did Papa smurf say about blue moons again," Magic asked himself as he continued looking at the blue moon. "Papa smurf told me that once in a blue moon a baby smurf comes to smurf village," Magic said to himself. Just as soon as Magic said that he saw a stork carrying a basket in its mouth. Magic then he ran out the bunkhouse a followed the stork which was going towards papa smurfs house. The stork then landed in front of papa smurfs house and put the basket in front of the door and flew away.

Magic then walked up to the basket and peeked inside and saw a sleeping baby smurf. He then picked up the basket and knocked on papa smurfs door. "Papa smurf wake up," Magic said to Papa trying to not wake the baby smurf. "Yes what is it Magic," Papa asked Magic as he opened the door wondering what he wanted this late at night. "Look at what a stork brought papa smurf," Magic said to Papa showing him the basket. "Is that what I think it is?" Papa said to magic when he saw the basket. "Yes it is, it is a baby smurf," Magic said to Papa.

Papa then took the basket from Magic and looked inside and saw the baby smurf sleeping. Then the baby smurf woke up instantly and looked around and then at Papa and Magic and then smiled. "Well aren't you a cute little smurfling," Papa said to the baby smurf as he picked him up from the basket. "Gah," the baby smurf said as he started to pull on Papa smurfs beard. "Ouch!" Papa exclaimed as the baby smurf pulled on Papa smurfs beard.

"He is just like the rest of you smurfs, you all love to pull on my beard," Papa said to Magic as the baby smurf kept pulling on Papa smurfs beard. "Should we wake the others and tell them about the new baby smurf," Magic asked papa as he tickled the baby on his tummy causing him to giggle. "No we will tell them in the morning now go on back to bed my little smurfs," Papa said to Magic. "Ok Papa smurf, goodnight and goodnight to you baby smurf," Magic said to Papa and the baby smurf as he went back to the bunkhouse.

"Well it is time to go to bed my little smurfling, luckily I still had Magic's baby cradle," Papa said to the baby smurf as he put him in the cradle. The baby smurf just giggled and fell back asleep in the cradle.

* * *

**Well there you have it the last chapter of the story plzz R&R. Sorry if you think this is kind of short i kind of have writers block after the smurf couples i did yesterday**


End file.
